A Story With Some Characters
by KawaiiZoe
Summary: Sailor Venus's twin, some Vocaloid based people and other stuff! :D
1. Intro

**Hey bros! :D My name is not Pewdiepie. But it is KawaiiZoe, AKA ZoZo. And this is my first Fanfic! :3 I am writing this on a tablet right now, so there will problably be tons of mistakes, or maybe not, I don't know. :P So this is basically the intro, enjoy!**

Hi, I'm Sailor Selena! If you've heard of me before, it's probably from one of Theshadow10102's Fanfics. This is because she borrowed me from ZoZo. If you haven't heard of me, here is my intro. I am Sailor Venus's twin sister. We were both originally part of the show Sailor Moon. My parents coffee abused me, thus causing me to go insane. They cut me out of the show and some people refer to me as a creepypasta. Okay, this is boring, go onto the thing already.

Hi, I'm Haruta! If you may have guessed by the name, I'm Japanese. I am actually a singer. Well, a good singer at least. There is someone that isn't a great singer. You'll meet him later. Anyways, my favorite color is pink. Obviously, my hair is pink, my eyes are pink, and everything I wear is pink! I also like ties. I have multiple personality disorder, too. I'm really complicated! Okay?

Hey, I'm Rynxy! I am a blonde and nothing can stop me! I'm done! Wait, I have to say more? Fine! Well, I love manga and anime, I love kitties, and I love Sailor Selena! "What?" "Nothing!"

Hi. I'm Kou. I don't really want to do this, but ZoZo forced me to. Anyways, I'm a singer- "A bad singer!" "Shut up, Haruta!" ANYWAYS, I'm a singer. I'm friends with Yuushin, who you will meet next. Can I go now?

Sup? I'm Yuushin! Rynxy is my little bro! Just to let you know, he has a diary! "Shut up!" Anywho, I also have a girlfriend, but she's in Germany visiting her family. She's German, if you didn't figure that out. Anyways, take it away, ZoZo!

**So that was everyone so far! Obviously, I am going to add more characters, but it's late and I don't want to. So I might have it up tonight, but probably tomorrow. Bai! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Time for the first chapter! :D I wrote this whole chapter out and it got deleted, so I'm going to write it again. Also, in the intro, I accidentally said Theshadow10102 when I meant Theshadow101. Sorry! Well, here's the chapter!**

Rynxy's POV:

I was sitting under a tree reading a manga book. I blew a strand of blonde hair out of my face. I reached out to turn the page when I saw a calico kitten. I slowly dogeared the page and put down the book, crawling over to the kitten. I reached my hand over and gently pet the kitten. It started purring as I pet it. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. "That's so cute!" I whipped my head around to see Sailor Selena. My face heated up as I stood up, looking up at Selena (yes, up; I'm short, okay!?). "Uh, yeah." I stammered. My blush deepened as she ruffled my hair. "You're going to the concert, right?" Selena said, snapping me back to reality. "O-of course!" I stuttered. "Okay, see you there!" She smiled, flying away. _Great, now I have to deal with overly obsessed Haruta! _I thought bitterly. I sighed, picked up my book, and trudged off towards the house.

Haruta's POV:

I applied a little more mascara and blinked twice. Feeling satisfied, I set down the makeup kit and walked out of the dressing room, straightening my tie. _I can't believe Rynxy is going to watch me tonight! _I cheered to myself. Rynxy is just so cute. And it doesn't matter if he is shorter, he is just adorable! As I got lost in thought, I felt myself bump into someone. "Sorry-" I started before I realized who it was. "Oh." I said flatly. Kou just glared at me. His orange hair was combed back so it wasn't hanging in his face like it usually is. He simply walked off towards the bathrooms. _Why did they give us matching outfits!? _I thought angrily, marching off towards the stage. _At least we perform separately. _"Haruta, get to the stage!" The director yelled. I quickly ran to the stage as I was handed a microphone. As the curtains raised, I could see Rynxy's amber eyes shining up towards me and I smiled. For a second my mind flashed to Kou's eyes, but I blinked and it went away. Raising the microphone to my mouth, I started to sing.

Kou's POV:

I walked out of the bathroom, resisting the urge to run a hand through my hair, a usual thing I did when I was stressed. "Hey, Kou, get to the side of the stage! Everyone's looking for you!" The director yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the edge of the stage. I could hear Haruta singing on stage. I looked towards the stage and saw in was bathed in pink light to compliment her. I shook my head and watched blatantly. "Hey, what's with the light right there!?" I heard someone shout. I looked over to the person who shouted, who was pointing at a light. It was dangling by a wire right over Haruta's head, but she didn't seem to notice. Then suddenly, the wire snapped..."Haruta!" I shouted, quickly jumping out and pushing both me and Haruta out of the way of the light. I felt something soft press onto my lips and my eyes widened. I let go of Haruta and noticed her eyes were wide. "Lower the curtains!" Someone yelled as the curtains lowered. Haruta just stood there, looking at each other. _Did what I think just happened happen?__  
_

**And done! :D Drama! And shortness. But it was a good cliffhanger. Anyways, if you enjoyed, well, awesome! :3 I might do theme songs if I feel like it. My theme song is definitely Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne. "...Meow." XD Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup, everyone! :D I know, it's been FOREVER, but I'm back! :D My friend is reading my stories, so it influenced me to write more. Expect these more often! Here we go!**

Sailor Selena's POV:

It happened all at once. The light falling, the Kou saving Haruta, the _kiss_. I was in shock. Rynxy was in shock. Heck, Yuushin would've been in shock, and he is never surprised about anything! I tried to convince myself it was an accident, but just thinking about it sent chills up my spine. I could see Rynxy was surprised too. Well, Haruta WAS always obsessing over him. Did he like her, too, or something like that? "...So..." I said finally. "Want to go get some snacks?" Rynxy sent me a silent thanks for an excuse to get away from this scene. "Let's go!" He said cheerfully. By this time, it had grown dark without us even noticing. _It's so cool that they chose to have the concert outside. _I thought. The wind was another thing giving me chills, though. I shivered and warmed my arms. I felt something soft being placed on my shoulders. I realized it was a coat and looked over at Rynxy. He looked away. _So maybe he doesn't like Haruta... _"Hey, Rynxy?" I asked. "What is it?" He replied, still not looking at me. "Do you like me?" I asked quietly. He whipped his head around and looked at me. "I will say it one more time." I said. "Do you like me?" His face turned a dark shade of red. "What makes you think that?" He said, averting my gaze. I squinted. He was acting pretty weird... I put a hand on his head. He looked up at me. I have to admit he was pretty cute. I bent down to his level. He followed my gaze as I moved my hand to his cheek. He reached his hand out and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled, blushing slightly and leaned forward, locking our lips. it lasted an instant, but it felt like forever. "Hey!" Someone shouted farther away. I pulled away, ruffled Rynxy's hair (which caused him to blush), and stood up to see who it was. It was none other than Yuushin. I waved. Rynxy just watched him run up with a big blush. Yuushin ruffled Rynxy's hair and looked up at me. He had a semi worried expression, but you can never tell with Yuushin. "I have an idea." He said. "Idea?" I asked. He grinned. "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I ran after him, Rynxy following both of us.

Kou's POV:

I sat there, in my dressing room, with my head in my hands. I looked up and looked at myself in the mirror. Looking back at me was not Kou, but a semi lifeless body. I had been thinking it over for hours. _How do I approach Haruta? _ I stood up and left my dressing room. The place was nearly empty, as everyone had left after the incident. Everyone except me and one other person. As I neared her dressing room, I could hear nothing but Haruta's shallow breaths. I lifted a hand and knocked on the door. I could hear her move. "Go away." She stated. I sighed. "Haruta-" "I said go away, jerk!" I heard a loud noise that time and something hitting the door. I started getting angry. "Oh, so I'm a jerk now just because of some accident!?" I fumed. "I'm a jerk just because I was trying to save you!?" I heard another thing crash against the door, but Haruta said nothing. "Haruta..." I trailed. She still said nothing. I slowly opened the door to see Haruta, hunched over in her seat, head in her hands. I walked over to her and took hold of one of her wrists. She jerked her head up. Lines of mascara ran down her face and tears were filling the corners of her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came. I knelt down, putting my hand on her head. She looked at me, but it wasn't hateful. I pulled her head to my chest as she started to cry again. I carefully stroked her hair, which was currently down and was a big mess thanks to hair spray. I just knew her mascara was staining my suit right now, but that didn't matter. I just stroked Haruta's hair as she cried it out.

**That's it for now! What's Yuushin's plan? Are Rynxy and Selena a couple? What about Kou and Haruta? Will there ever be any Yaoi? Find out next time! Also, look for a Party Night update! Have a great evening!**


End file.
